Biff Apscott
Biff Apscott is recruitable mercenary in the Jagged Alliance series. He is recruitable from A.I.M. in Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games, and is co-founder and hirable from M.E.R.C. in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography Jagged Alliance "A reluctant and nervous mercenary, Biff Apscott is still trying to overcome the disturbing flashbacks of a bad birth and a spiteful mother. With only one short assignment under his belt, he requires patience, understanding and decaffeinated coffee." - '''A.I.M. Dossier' Deadly Games ''"A reluctant and nervous mercenary, Biff Apscott is still trying to overcome the disturbing flashbacks of a bad birth and a spiteful mother. Uncomfortable with death, Biff has just completed an advanced nursing course and is eager to apply his new-found knowledge." - '''A.I.M. Dossier' Jagged Alliance 2 ''"Biff Apscott was a truly unique man among mercenary men. He will be greatly missed for his youthful enthusiasm and the way he reminded everyone of just how brave they were. Although somewhat hard to believe, we have been made aware that he has opened up his own mercenary organization in a somewhat pitiful attempt to compete with A.I.M. It's probably not necessary to elaborate on just how worried we are." - '''Alumni Gallery' ''"We can't even begin to list the number of battles Biff Apscott has witnessed. His experience, dedication and willingness to part with his retirement fund has made this agency what it is today. In a private moment between warriors, Col. Leon Roachburn once said Biff is "a fearless leader of men. A man without equal."" - '''M.E.R.C. Dossier' Additional Bio *Not quite as brave as one might perhaps expect. *Knowing Leon and the company he kept, his "attributed" quote in Biff's M.E.R.C. dossier likely has him rolling in his grave. Equipment Jagged Alliance *.38 S&W Special *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Deadly Games Basic Equipment *.38 S&W Special *Canteen *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Normal Equipment *.38 S&W Special *1st Aid Kit *Canteen *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Great Equipment *Colt 1911 *1st Aid Kit *Canteen *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Jagged Alliance 2 *.38 S&W *.38 S-load *Steel Helmet *Flak Jacket Unfinished Business *Beretta 93R *2 x 9mm pistol mag *Steel Helmet *Flak Jacket Relationships Likes *Lance Fisher *Florence Gabriel *Larry Roachburn (sober) Liked by *Lance Fisher *Florence Gabriel *Lt. "Stogie" Horge *Larry Roachburn (sober) Dislikes *Larry Roachburn (drunk) *Herman "Turtle" Regents *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop Disliked by *John "Bull" Peters *Dr. Daniel "Danny" Quinten *Doug "Gasket" Milton *Frankie "Haywire" Gordon *Larry Roachburn (drunk) *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop *Edgar "Nails" Smorth *Bill "Razor" Lamont Hiring Info Jagged Alliance *Cannot be bribed to stay if he wants to leave. *Will steal from you should he carry more than six times his salary in money. :Will quit or refuse to join the player if: *The Death ratio reaches 10. *The Turnover ratio reaches 60. *The Non Payment ratio reaches 2. *If you receive less than a Fair rating for five days in a row. *Biff has the Wimpy Conscience trait and will not only quit your employ but also resign from A.I.M. should he kill somebody. Deadly Games *Will steal from you should he carry more than ten times his salary in money. *Doesn't mind getting fired before he can participate in one mission. :Will quit or refuse to join the player if: *The Death ratio reaches 10. *The Turnover ratio reaches 60. *Like in the previous game, Biff will resign from the employ and A.I.M. should he kill someone. Additional Info *Biff possesses the Teaching skill in Jagged Alliance 2. Quotes Jagged Alliance *"I'll join, but it's not too hairy down there, is it? I mean, I know there's shooting... But it's not like out of control or anything?" - Hiring'' *''"Got a enemy here who hasn't spotted me. I could do him in easily!" - Sneaking up on an enemy'' *''"MAYDAY! Mayday! I'm coming under fire!" - Fired at'' *''I hope its ok to do this! I dont want any trouble with the rest of the team! - Ordered to attack own merc.'' *''"BREAK! BREAK! Need help... Need help! I'm in battle!" - Enemy spotted'' *''"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! My gun won't shoot!" - Gun jamming'' *''"I KILLED A MAN today! I can't do this anymore... I'm leaving A.I.M. for good! I'm going back to school... God forgive me!"'' - After a mission where he killed someone, leaving the team. Also in Deadly Games. *''"I don't think so! You're a user and abuser, aren't you? You hire us and fire us like we're trash, don't you?" - Refusal due to high turnover ratio'' Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *''"I know C.P.R.." - On call'' *''"Got an enemy here who hasn't spotted me. I can do this..." - Sneaking up on an enemy'' *''"MAYDAY! Enemy spotted!"'' *''"Oh my God... There's more than one!" - Spotting more than one enemy'' *''"There's something here!" - Spotted an item'' *''"Oh my God... I'M BEING SHOT AT!!!" - When a merc shoot at him'' *''"Oh my God! Maybe I could give mouth to mouth! Oh... My God." - Killing an enemy'' *''"They killed my friend, Lance! They're going to kill me next!" - When Lance dies'' *''"Sorry Lance, I really wish I didn't have to do this..." - Ordered to shoot Lance'' *''"Oh God... I'm bleeding... I could die!" - While bleeding'' *''"B-r-e-a-k... M-a-y-d-a-y... I'm passing out... There's blood EVERYWHERE!" - In agony'' *''"At least that team is out of the way!" - All enemies killed'' *''"So far, so good." - After a few turn without action'' *''"We retrieved it. Now, we have to get it safely to the base." - Holding mission objective'' *''"Wow... We won the mission. A cold can of pop would really go down nice right about now!" - Mission completed'' *''"I knew I could do it all along!" - Withdrawing from mission'' *''"I can't stay here... PEOPLE ARE GETTING KILLED!!!!!" - Leaving because too many mercs died'' *''"Just don't hurt me..." - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Will you marry me?" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"Things got a little too close! I can't wait forever for that blimp to back me up. Either you get rid of Turtle, or I'm packing my stuff!" - After spending a day with Turtle'' *''"I promised myself I'd never work with Turtle again! Do you have any idea what it's like waiting for that guy to back you up?" - Hiring attempt while Turtle is hired'' *''"I should be able to hit a nice, big, slow, target like Turtle." - When ordered to shoot Turtle'' *''"My mom needs me. I gotta go!" - Stealing money'' *''"Didn't I tell you?" - Asked to repeat'' *''"You mean... I'm getting paid, and I don't have to do anything. Wow... Maybe this career is for me after all." - Fired before allow to participate in a mission'' *''"It was kinda of scary... I'll use the time to compose myself. Then, I'll be ready to go back." - Fired after participating in a mission'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"That'll show 'em!" - Skill increase'' *''"Oh my God! I think I got brain on me!" - Gory death/rotted corpse'' *''"Oh my God! I'm a dead man!" - Multiple enemies spotted'' *''"Oh my God! I'm so scared!" - Near miss'' * "It was something I said, wasn't it? Something someone else said? Well, I tried, and of you need me back, no hard feelings." - when fired Notes *Surprisingly, isn't hated by anyone in Jagged Alliance or Deadly Games. They seem to have come around by the second game, though. Although it is most of the new rosters who are particulary resentful towards him and how someone like him can be allowed into A.I.M. His own company M.E.R.C. also has very little trust in him who accuses him with nepotism due to Flo. *The sheer amount of different ways this man can scream "Oh my God!" in a terrified manner is nothing short of impressive. *Although he is most certainly one of the worst mercs in the game, he can still be fun to bring along for his cowardly remarks. *His appearance is very much like Butthead from Beavis and Butthead cartoon series. His personality isn't much better, either. * Is in a romantic relationship with Flo, so pairing him with her does wonders for both, making it one of the very few tasks he is good at. Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:M.E.R.C. Category:Alumni